


The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend

by Gknight21



Series: Magical Disney and Universal Knight saga personal conclusion (two parter) [1]
Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21
Summary: After a deceitful wedding plot is stopped, Grace Quade must complete a test to see if she's still worthy of being a universal Knight.New allies will be found and maybe a few obstacles as well....
Relationships: Arceus (Pokemon)&Original Female Character(s)(family)
Series: Magical Disney and Universal Knight saga personal conclusion (two parter) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787674





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the events of the Infinity Saga (Infinity War and Endgame) and an event that involves Nick Wizard’s surprising return…  
> It’s another collab between myself and Nazo the mysterious Hedgehog.  
> This a follow-up to the wedding story btw.

Recap (Grace’s point of view):

  
The name’s Grace Quade. Born 1st September ’98. Had an experiment done to me in the world of ‘Detentionaire’ with a purple dragon scale, gifting me with purple fire and energy construction (with the occasional growth power).

  
Although vague to remember, I had my first multiverse encounter through Ness at age 5.

  
My journey in 2014 at age 15, found by Oswald the lucky rabbit to help save Walt’s company.

  
Forming a team called the Disney Knights (after our love of Disney and cartoons), we fought Minsk along with Bill Cipher (directly)and had toon counterparts in Wasteland, saved Robin Willians from ‘Tyrone’ with the power of mickey tokens (summoning Patch through a staff) and an army of Vanitas clones.

  
Also gained my own nobody when evil Bugs bunny stabbed me with the keyblade of heart.

  
Then faced Judge Doom’s ‘unofficial’ Brother who kidnapped Roger Rabbit the following year, Fought Bill Cipher again when he helped Xehanort kidnap a lot of princesses and had to merge with my nobody for her own safety.

  
Then faced PIXAR, a personification of the future Pixar villians and her daughter Coral as well as trying to save Jem and the holograms.

  
Then met the Junior Disney knights in the new year, fought Bill Cipher a third time with a multiverse army, witnessed the end of Gravity Falls, an alternative crazy timeline, Nick Wizard, made friends with a team from another dimension (and witnessed a version of Kingdom Hearts 3 four times),helping the Librarians, had a time race, helped in different worlds to protect the swords that represent the heart of each world, ending with a giant battle coinciding with Ruby Rose’s untimely death.

Gained a new status and abilities and went on to explore Star wars (the shows), Skullgirls, a time loop in RWBY (in volume 5), kingdom keepers, Descendants, helping 60’s batman and Robin as Energy girl, having a vacation in Ducktales 2017, forming more allies by being NPCs in ‘The Hollow’, discovering a lost memory through a time travelling Bill Cipher in a dream and uncovering secrets of a franklin badge, finally experiencing Kingdom hearts 3 (plus reuniting with old friends and a nobody of mine), helping to get Sora back with help and witnessing Sora dealing with his darkness by 2019, OK KO, the Nintendo worlds (along with chaos energy bending with an internet virus marking worlds within the year 2027 by a green robotic hedgehog), learning PIXAR’s past in 2020, discovering a crazy time lord made clones of me in 2021 and more recently faced a guy known as ‘Dark Zero’ who was actually a tiny toon character the whole time (in 2027).

  
He was partly responsible for the Junior Disney Knights not returning for a visit and we had to find clues on him through allies includes a shapeshift alien called Valarina and was caught off-guard in the first confrontation with him.  


Oh, and we got help from a team of allies that included the PJ Masks to defeat Aku.

  
It was only after a long universe wide search within ‘Final Space’ to get Gary Goodspeed back and helping Avocato win an election before the events of Infinity War and Endgame hit did things take a better turn. But I lost my best friend Green the hedgehog to the snap after ‘Dark Zero’ was unmasked and Patch returned from his time travel mission within ‘Final Space’. This all happened across 10 years from 2014 to now.

  
Not too long ago in mid-June, a turtle wizard managed to manipulate me into trusting one of my old enemies Nick Wizard and almost marrying him. It was thanks to my friends that it was avoided and I got fight him as ‘revenge’, then watched the judge send him straight to the Demon realm.

  
Green came back to me, but when I had a moment to myself at the reception (or the remains of it), something teleported me away.

  
Hopefully this gets you up to speed.   


Prologue (Third POV)

  
**-July 2027-**

  
Grace Quade had teleported to a large, temple-like room in front of people in purple robes, still in her wedding dress.

  
It was white with purple flowers dress with extra details like mickey mouse ears on the veil and bottom of the dress.

  
These people were the Universal Council or ‘The council of the Universal Knights’. 

  
She had her dark brown hair down with light mixed-race skin and purple glasses. Her brown eyes were full of confusion.

  
She had many questions for why she was abruptly brought before them without anyone else noticing. Strangely she was in shackles like a criminal, this dreadful feeling she was having was very uncomfortable. Unlike her first meeting where she was warmly welcomed, she was a stranger with judgmental eyes gazing at her. 

  
An elder with a very long beard talked to her, like the others he was concealed with robes. "Grace Quade. You have been found guilty of crimes. Crimes that will remove your status as a Universal Knight. Unless you're truly innocent."   


The other members thought for a moment. A small member of the council from a species the size of an American Quarter coin spoke. "Grace. You've been extremely judgemental of Nazo lately. Questioning his divine duty towards Chaos. How do you plead to these claims?"

He was referring to the events of the Infinity War arc and the time when Grace was being tricked by Nick Wizard into marrying him.

  
Suddenly a being that appeared as a floating head showed up. "Stop! She deserves a fair trial."

  
The old man looked at the head. "Lord Simultaneous of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles multiverse (originating from the 2012 turtles). Why are you here?"

  
Lord Simultaneous looked serious. "Reminding you that criminals are innocent until proven guilty. In short, let the girl talk."

  
Suddenly Grace heard the voice of the Trial by Box. "Grace Quade! Do you admit that you've been harsh towards your friend Nazo the Hedgehog lately?" The council member was referencing the forced marriage events and the events of the Infinity War before Green turned to dust.

  
Grace became very flustered.

  
"Wasn't I manipulated?" She pointed out.

  
Lord Simultaneous looked at the council. "I observed her through her personal timeline. She is telling the truth." He stated.

  
The council member who sounded like The Box was next to speak: "Correct! However, she did judge Nazo for killing innocent lives throughout his existence. Especially when she was absent, and he made it clear that he had to."

  
Unfortunately, Lord Simultaneous knew how Grace felt when this happened.

"Well. She did exhibit some hostility... On her own accord." He was hoping that Grace would give a logical answer.

  
“I…admit I originally wasn’t even sure why he came back. And I was told he did bad things in the past. Plus…I found out that milk and cookie stuff affected my emotions too. But if you have to revoke my status, go ahead. I already apologised to him” Grace responded, solemnly. 

  
“Well, I guess the only thing we can do to solve this issue is be in Nazo’s shoes for a day” the member with a Swedish accent (secretly The Librarian from Hilda) recommended.

  
“I agree. Arceus should be able to help” The member who sounded like that box, known as ‘Senpai’ as a codename added.

  
“Arceus?” Grace asked, as she tried to think if that name was familiar.

  
“Yes. He will help you understand your friend better” another voice, belonging to the Cosmic Owl from Adventure time remarked.

  
“However, you’ll have to take on a different form to truly get Nazo’s position” The Lamb cautioned.

  
Grace was then teleported somewhere else.

  
The giant being known as Arceus had a white body with a golden crest around the centre of it. The crest had several spikes sticking out of it, and the being had red eyes that looked as if they could see beyond reality itself. He had no visible mouth, but his voice could be heard by Grace, and all of the other Mew that were hatched from the various Pokémon Eggs he created. 

  
Grace was the only Mew that had a crown on her head similar to the crown worn by Sora in the covers of Kingdom Hearts games while keeping her brown eyes. All of the other Mew were mostly beings with pink fur and blue eyes, but some of the Mew were completely blue with pink eyes. 

  
Arceus looked over at Grace among the many Mew, and he focused on talking to her. "Welcome Grace. I have been expecting you for a long time." Grace was surprised to hear this.

  
Before Grace could say anything, all of the other Mew crowded around Arceus and were trying to get his attention. "Are you our dad?" A blue Mew asked playfully.  
Arceus willed the playful Mew to stop while he turned his attention back to Grace. "Grace, you have been chosen to help create a brand Pokémon Universe, in order to make amends for the things that have happened."

  
"I have?" This wasn't what Grace was expecting when she was sentenced to a punishment after getting zapped by the Universal Council. "I'm not sure I can do that..." 

  
Arceus came closer to Grace and comforted her. "You can, little Mew. However, I shall show you the Pokémon Multiverse, and give you the choice to decide on how we shall forge it." Arceus suddenly made a bunch of giant screens appear in outer space alongside him and Grace. "Each of these screens shows one of the major dimensions of the Pokémon Multiverse.

The first screen shows the Anime Dimensions with Ash." Grace watched various clips go by of Ash on his adventures, such as the times he met Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. "On the left side you'll see two screens. One of the original Manga Dimension, and one of the Video Game Dimensions." Grace looked at the clips. 

  
"Why are you showing me these?" she asked.

  
Arceus looked at the monitors with her. "Because you should know the dangers that exist. Behold a gruesome end of a serpent." They just saw the page of the original manga where a Charmeleon killed an Arbok using a powerful Slash move.

The sight scared Mew Grace, and then they read entries from the PokeDexs found across the games. A considerable amount of the PokeDexs spoke about how some Pokémon hunted other Pokémon.

The main entries that made Mew Grace scared of Pokémon were the following two. Sneasel were said to prey upon Pidgey, and Heatmor hunt poor Durant for food. And then there was the PokéDex entry from the original Anime that mentioned a duck Pokémon being hunted by Humans for food to near extinction.

  
"This can't be! I... I... I can't bare reading or seeing this!" The Mew cried out, and her cries shook the new Universe. 

  
Arceus comforted Mew Grace. "Take Heart, young Mew. This doesn't have to be the way." He then showed footage of Real Animals interacting with Humans and Pokémon. "We can have regular animals inhabit this new Universe. They will serve the same purpose in this New Universe as they have in your Home Universe." He did his best to comfort the Mew like a father or a good friend. "How do you want your Universe to be my friend?"

  
"I...I don't know... I guess a combination of all of them" Mew Grace suggested, very nervously.

  
Arceus then asked. "Would you prefer it that Pokémon are rarely fatal with their Moves? Do you want to make sure there is no hunting of Pokémon?" He calmly asked with no judgement in his tone.

  
"No hunting would be great " Mew Grace replied quickly.

  
"Then so be it!!!" Arceus roared loudly and what Grace asked for was made done by his will.

  
"Now you can learn from observing others " Arceus stated.

  
She witnessed the following as the new multiverse for Pokémon was formed before her eyes:

  
In the beginning of the Pokémon Multiverse, it was null and void with only one source of light. That light was the omnipresent Pokémon known as Arceus. From Arceus came a new beginning for creation. When he began to form the main Universe for the Multiverse, he created three sons to help him: Dialga the Steel-Dragon of Time, Palkia the Water-Dragon of Space, and Giratina the Ghost-Dragon of Anti-Matter.

When Arceus looked upon his sons that he willed into being, he told them their purpose. "Dialga, you are master over all of Time. Palkia you govern all of Space, and Giratina shall tame the unstable Anti-Matter," the three sons understood their father, and began to work on creating new worlds.

On the first world, all four had gathered to witness the expansion of creation. Their actions created a great mountain that became known as Mt. Coronet of the Sinnoh Region.

From here Giratina had tamed Anti-Matter by placing it into his new realm called The Reverse World and allowing solid Matter to take form within the Space created by Palkia. Dialga had to wait for his brothers to finish making the world before he could truly start Time. 

With Arceus leading his sons across the Multiverse, many new worlds were formed, and the first Pokémon species they created were the powerful Psychic Pokémon known as Mew, "Hear my voice, Mew, you are the beginning of life in this new Multiverse. Among you is one I shall make a Queen. She will be different from the rest of you and will have a great role in a new world."

  
As time went by, the Creation Trio made by Arceus would meet at Mt. Coronet, where he planned to return with Mew Grace. 

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2- Exploration and meeting the legendary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any Pokémon characters, just my OC Grace Quade/Queen Grace/Mew Grace.

She was taken from the place she had met Arceus after teleporting to this mountain to experience this new universe for herself.

She was surprised being in the presence of the mighty Dragons, "Is this the one father spoke of?" Palkia inspected the Mew by floating towards her while they were floating around a temple at the summit of Mt. Coronet.

"It is her. Grace, the Queen of Mew." Dialga bowed towards her.

Giratina was stoic as he flew around. All three of the dragons had an orb of great power with them. The Adamant Orb was with Dialga, the Lustrous Orb was with Palkia, and Giratina used his Griseous Orb to remain in his Origin Form.

The Origin Form was the form he was given when he was first created, and his wings were like long tentacles.

His original form was also more serpentine (like an amphitheater) and his black wings had red thorn-like appendages sticking out at the end. Its mouth is now behind the two appendages in front of its face, the golden horns had five rows of golden spikes protruding out of the torso and near the tail and five grey and red stripes are partially overlapped by these spikes.

Without the orb, he would be in another form that looked like a six-legged dragon similar to large sauropod with powerful dark wings.

It has 6 legs, gold protrusions that look like external ribs, and golden horns on its head. Its neck has five red stripes and 4 black stripes. On its back, it has a black stripe pattern that extends to its legs. It has black wings with three red thorn-like appendages called Girasols (a rare type of opal) coming out of them.

"Welcome our queen." Giratina greeted and then also bowed to Grace, and Palkia eventually showed his respects.

Palkia is a very large, bipedal Water/Dragon Pokémon. The majority of its body has a light pink-grey-white colouring with linear sections on its body being purple. Its arms and shoulders are covered by large, armoured plates, and each hand holds five nails. The round plates on its shoulders each have a large pearl in the centre, representing its affiliation to Pearl. On Palkia's back are wings, which are seemingly not used for flight, as Palkia does levitate.

Dialga is a sauropod-like Pokémon. It is mainly blue with some gray, metallic portions, such as its chest plate, which has a diamond in the centre. It also has various, light blue lines all over its body. It has a, somewhat, wing-like structure on its back, and a crest on its head, resembling a type of dinosaur. Dialga also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, long claws, and a short tail, almost the impression of armor.

Arceus waited to see what Grace the Mew would do next.

Grace had to try to contain her excitement over seeing legendary dragon Pokémon and managed a small smile.

“Thank you for your kind welcome” She tried bowing back to them while wondering that was the right thing to do.

The sons arose to their queen. "Thank you."

After Dialga thanked the new queen, the other two dragons looked at each other. "Has father shown you the universe?"

Giratina glared at Grace before he spoke. "If you have not seen the universe, we shall show it to you before you take your throne." Giratina studied Mew Grace.

“I ...haven’t seen all of this multiverse yet” Mew Grace admitted.

"Then we shall show you the multiverse," Palkia prepared to open up a space rift.

Giratina then looked at the Mew, "do you have a preference on where to begin?"

"The journey could take a long time, but that won't be trouble with me," Dialga was ready to take them back in time if they needed to travel to the past.

“I already witnessed the beginning though. A tour of everything physically is fine” Mew Grace said, carefully.

She was still trying to adjust to being a talking Pokémon.

"Then follow us." Palkia opened the rift, and one by one the brothers entered it while escorting Mew Grace. It was a bit humorous to see giants answering to the wishes of someone so small next to them.

She followed through the rift, feeling a tiny bit nervous now.

Giratina's roar made her very nervous as they crossed through the rift. "Behold. This world before us is home to Ghosts, and they know that Giratina is among the fiercest of them all." The Ghosts were Ghost Pokemon, and some humanoid Ghosts that resembled people.

Giratina roared out, and the ghosts bowed. "Behold the spirits of many beings my Queen. They will not harm you, but they may ask for your help." The ghost dragon was eerie yet calm with his tone.

“Thank you, great Giratina. Do you have nature in your ghost world?” Mew Grace asked.

"There is some form of nature in the realm I rule over," Giratina's eyes glowed as he opened a portal to an unusual world with weird gravity, "the Reverse World is my domain. There you can see wonders not found in other worlds," he offered her the choice to visit his domain.

“Please, show me everything “ Mew Grace said, excitedly.

The two went through the dark portal and entered a realm that looked like a dark void. There were dozens of floating rocks, and small islands throughout the area. Many areas had beautiful plant life, such as strange trees that occasionally twitched.

The gravity fluctuated in intensity and objects appear to be positioned upside-down

“These areas are pockets of my garden. Most of my realm is quite void, but that's because of all the anti-matter that's stored in the areas where there is no light," Giratina kept Mew Grace in a protective sphere as they travelled through the area. "Did you know my realm has two names?"

“I didn’t know that” Mew Grace said in intrigue.

There were bubbles with images in them which, if touched, could set off reverberations in the real world.

Giratina looked towards her as they flew past a waterfall that connected two chunks of land, "yes. The original name of my realm is The Distortion World, but mortals have also called it The Reverse World. Gravity is wild here like the Anti-Matter this world has sealed away," Giratina flew them across a lake.

“Whoa! That is pretty interesting” Mew Grace exclaimed in amazement.

"Perhaps you wish to see a world floating in Space?" Giratina asked her.

Mew Grace nodded.

Palkia appeared, "I will guide you to a world where powerful Pokemon live," he took over as the guide for the journey. The giant Space Pearls on his shoulders glowed as his powers activated. The two Pokemon went through a wormhole to an alien world.

Now she was in the space dimension, a world without a name but home of psychic and alien Pokémon.

It was also connected to ‘Ultra Space’.

Palkia floated in outer space alongside Mew Grace, she created a protective psychic bubble around herself. This ability was something quite common among the Mew race as a natural self-defence. The two floated close by the planet that looked like a massive jewel floating in space. "Behold! This world is home to one of the first races to exist on other worlds. A race of Pokémon that are living jewels filled with psychic energies," one of the inhabitants of the world zoomed by them while inside of a meteor-like vessel.

One of the other Pokémon resembled a purple lantern.

Palkia then began to speak, "this world is ruled by Deoxys, a species of psychic rock Pokemon. They originated from a small virus that helped in the evolution of the mineral based lifeforms." The lantern like Pokemon flew around them, "this ghost Pokemon is a Lampent. Ghost Pokemon can be found across worlds with life, because many of them are the spirits of departed beings."

“That...explains a lot” Mew Grace gave a small smile.

"It is the way," Palkia looked towards the planet, "perhaps you'd like to speak with the Deoxys? Your psychic powers can allow you to use your mind to speak with them from orbit. They already are aware of our presence, so they won't be frightened."

“Um hello there.... I’m Er Grace” Mew Grace said with her mind.

A Deoxys spoke to her with the psychic communication, "greetings Queen Grace, we have long expected your arrival for a hundred years."

“Say do you all have individual names, if you don’t mind me asking?” Mew Grace asked, curiously.

"We all have names. I am regarded as Deoxys Prime because I am the first, and the leader of my people," suddenly a holographic psychic image of a being with a crystal in his chest appeared. His body had red with green on the centre of his face.

“Whoa!” Mew Grace’s eyes lit up in awe.

"We would be honoured to have you visit," Deoxys Prime offered. Palkia looked at Mew Grace while she was deciding on what to do.

“Can I see their place, Palkia? Please?” Mew Grace pleaded.

The giant dragon nodded to the small cat Pokemon, "you may see their society."

"Thank you" Mew Grace said, gratefully.

The hologram of Deoxys Prime guided Mew Grace down to the planet. It was full of vast cities that looked like spiralling coral formations. The Deoxys race flew around the planet with no signs of air transport anywhere, "follow my hologram to the capital office."

Mew Grace was in awe as she followed the hologram across the planet.

Eventually the hologram turned into a small ball, and it led her into the chambers of Deoxys Prime, "Welcome my Queen."

“Thank you. Um is it ok if you show me around, please?” Mew Grace asked politely.

Deoxys Prime showed Mew Grace around his home world. The Deoxys race used colours and holograms to showcase their feelings. Psychic communication was very commonplace on their world, they simply would speak with their minds. The psychic rocks were very powerful compared to ordinary Pokémon.

Their race primarily travelled around through flight, or hovering depending on the area. They had specialized personal craft shaped like meteorites that were used if a Deoxys ever desired to travel into deep space, or to another planet far from their home world. The buildings seemed to be natural formations that were carved out for the Deoxys to dwell in whenever they needed rest. The species seemed to mostly feed off of cosmic and solar radiation, but they could eat food if they truly desired to do so.

There were some farms for things called Poke-Beans, and various berry plants, but there didn't appear to be much else for them to grow. Truly if any Human were to ever see such civilization it could change their perspective on Pokemon as a whole.

"Would you care for some nutrition your majesty?" Deoxys Prime asked while they inspected one of the farms.

Meow Grace nodded.

Mew Grace was given a couple of colourful Poke-Beans. There was one with a rainbow pattern that looked beautiful. A few of the Deoxys offered some berries such as the blue Oran Berry and the pink Pecha Berry.

She tried them all, getting a sweet, juicy sensation that was unlike any earth fruit she ever tasted.

The Poke-Beans made her very happy, and cheerful to the point where every other being around the farmlands could feel this charge. The charge of positive energy encouraged them to work better. The berries she ate helped her feel healthy, absolutely no toxins would be of worry thanks to the variety of berries. "I don't think I've ever seen a psychic perform such a generous gift for us before," Deoxys Prime morphed his two tentacle like right arms into a human like arm, and used it to take Mew Grace's focus towards the other Deoxys.

The Deoxys were thanking her for all of these wonderful feelings, "thank you." They cried out to her.

“You’re welcome. Say if I needed your help in the ‘near future’, how would I contact you?” Meow then asked after thinking about possibilities after this test was over.

Deoxys Prime swiftly moved one of his arms onto her forehead, "the psychic link we have formed will allow you to contact me in your time of need."

Mew Grace was dazed for a moment from the experience. The other Deoxys were surprised to see their leader form one of his links. "Queen Grace, this is Arceus, can you hear me?" The creator of the Pokemon Universe called out from another realm.

“I can hear you” Meow Grace called out.

"There is a delicate matter involving a trio of Pokemon on the Earth, and you're needed to settle things," Arceus opened up a portal for her that would lead to the Earth/Main World of Pokemon.

“Oh ok. Lead the way to them, Arceus” she said, eagerly.

A tall deer like Pokemon with blue and black came out of the portal. It had golden antlers and pupils shaped like "X's" in its eyes, "my name is Xerneas, I am your escort," the Pokemon was female in her tone of voice. She bowed to Mew Grace before leading her back to Earth.

Grace was in awe as she followed the Pokémon.

They arrived at a world with molten volcanoes and raging oceans within every area of their vision.

There were terrible windstorms blowing as thunder boomed, and lightning crackled across the skies.

Xerneas kept the Mew queen protected from the storm while galloping through the air.

“I guess nature is at full steam” she whispered.

"It is worse than that your majesty. The titans have chosen to rage war against each other, and they are summoning others to choose sides, we must reach them if you're to calm them down," Xerneas spoke with urgency as she prepared to carry Mew Grace across the raging storms.

“I’ll...try” she got nervous about a war breaking out.

Xerneas carried Mew Grace on her back. The giant deer like Pokemon frolicked across the raging oceans, until they arrived at a boiling area as lava began pouring out. "He is here... He'll break out to the surface any moment," she looked at the queen on her back, "Groudon is a fierce titan. He'll be hard to reason with when his rival arrives," the oceans caused a tidal wave to nearly hit them, but the powerful psychic created a protective bubble around them on instinct.

“Thank you, your majesty," Xerneas closed her eyes for a moment while the earth shook, and the oceans raged with a terrible thunder and lightning storm.

“Forgive me, but I don't think you're familiar with the powerful titans that are coming." The deer noted.

“More legendary Pokémon?” Grace asked.

"Groudon and Kyogre, the ones that command land and sea. Originally, they helped me when I began seeding Life on this world. I fear a great evil force might've enraged them into extreme behaviour," shortly after she said that a nearby volcano erupted. At the base of the volcano, a colossal dinosaur like being covered in molten lava emerged. The lava flowed off to show his armour like scales that protected him from harm. He unleashed a primal roar that summoned a horde of Fire, Ground and Rock Pokemon to him.

“Wait what was that about a ‘great evil’?!” Mew Grace cried in horror.

Suddenly the oceans had a massive tidal wave form. Within the wave was the giant blue orca like Kyogre, he emerged from the waters with his sharp teeth visible. His eyes glowed with anger as he made a whale like roar, many oceanic Pokemon began to surface behind the wave.

“I fear my own nemesis might be responsible for this... Possibly another... We must work to stop these two from fighting," Xerneas got between the two titans as their bodies began to glow from the Primal Power within them both.

"Groudon! Kyogre! Hear our voices!" All of the Pokemon looked at Queen Grace and Xerneas.

“Please stop fighting and tell us what happened” Mew Grace added.

She heard voices from the two titan Pokemon. Each one was claiming their own extreme, Groudon wanted nothing but land with every ounce of water turned to vapour. Kyogre wanted to cover the world in oceans claiming it was the natural order of the world. "Calm yourselves," Xerneas urged before the two unleashed powerful beam attacks.

Groudon used a Hyper Beam, while Kyogre used an Aurora Beam. The attacks hit full force, and caused an explosion that the other Pokemon saw as a charge order. "Groudon! Groudon! Groudon!" The land dwellers yelled as they began to bombard the ocean with rocks and lava.

"Kyogre! Kyogre! Kyogre!" The sea dwellers chanted as they used water attacks to stop the incoming rocks and lava. Others began to blow powerful water attacks.

Suddenly the two titans roared as they took on their Primal Forms at full power. The two charged, but suddenly a powerful twister separated them.

"Enough!" The skies yelled out.

The two legendary Pokémon froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope my recap is ok.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
